As Internet Service Providers (ISPs) continue to differentiate themselves by providing additional services, enterprise information technology managers face similar problems in accounting for the escalating Internet operating costs. Therefore, ISPs and enterprise information technology managers want to account for session logging, bandwidth usage, directory data and application session information from a variety of sources.
Due to the diversity of IP data sources (e.g. routers, hubs, etc.), the need for effect tracking far exceeds the problems addressed by telephone companies. Telephone companies track information such as circuit usage so it can be correlated with account information. For example, businesses may use leased lines, consumers may have “Friends and Family” plans, cellular users have different roaming charges according to the location of the user, etc. Typically, the phone company captures all of the data and uses batch processing to aggregate the information into specific user accounts. For example, all the long distance calls made during a billing period are typically correlated with the Friends and Family list for each phone account at the end of a billing period for that account. This requires a significant amount of computing power. However, this type of problem is significantly simpler than attempting to track and bill for every transaction in an IP network. Therefore, what is desired is a system that allows for accounting and billing of transactions on IP based networks.
The problem is even more difficult in an IP network because many information sources can exist at many different levels of the OSI network model, throughout heterogeneous networks. Potential sources of information include packets generated by routers, firewall authentication logging, email data, ISP session logging, and application layer use information.
One proposed solution is described in PCT application WO9927556A2 entitled “NETWORK ACCOUNTING AND BILLING SYSTEM AND METHOD” and published Jun. 3, 1999. Such system includes gatherer devices that gather detailed information from various information source devices and convert the information into standardized information. The gatherer devices can correlate the gathered information with account information for network transaction accounting. Manager devices manage the gatherer devices and store the gathered standardized information. The manager devices eliminate duplicate network information that may exist in the standardized information. The manager devices also consolidate the information. Importantly, the information stored by the manager devices represents the consolidated, account correlated, network transaction information that can be used for billing or network accounting. The system thereby provides a distributed network accounting and billing system.
While the foregoing system is effective, it lacks efficiency since it may treat information from different data input sources in a similar manner. This often results in a reduction in overall system speed and performance. There is therefore a need for a technique of dealing with information from different data input sources in a more tailored, dynamic and efficient manner in order to effect improvements in system speed and performance.